Ozehk
Ozehk is a vicious, yet intelligent Rahkshi of Psionics, and is the leader of the Elite Rahkshi's. Biography Ozehk's body was created by Makuta Tazzuk, but his Kraata was produced by Makuta Intor. He is the leader of a small group of Rahkshi known as the "Elite Rahkshi". He is very loyal to Intor, but will follow the Order of any Makuta in the Brotherhood. During the OoMN/BoM War, he was on the Island of Destral along with Kyzoron and Rahkshi Rehzohk interrogating Gennex of the whereabouts of Kylord, but were attacked by Order member Beckom, who saved Gennex in time for him to escape, while Ozehk retreated, under the instructions of Kyzoron, along with Kyzoron and Rehzohk after seeing the appearance of Heltroz. After retreating on a small island close to Destral (Rehzohk by then was instructed by Kyzoron to hunt down Gennex), Ozehk was curious of why they retreated. Kyzoron explained to him that he encountered Heltroz before, describing him as a "very nasty creature that cannot be killed." Two characters appear then, with Kyzoron knowing who those two are, telling Ozehk that their "somewhat allies of his." After Novton and Rombod explained to him and Ozehk what Heltroz was and why they came looking for him, Kyzoron ordered Ozehk to take a head start to the Brotherhood's fortress in the Northern Continent. When he arrived, he briefly battled Toa Eeaon, but would soon be quickly defeated by Order member, Fenvar. After retreating from the Toa and Order Warrior, he went to the Brotherhood fortress to tell Wrekan of what has been occuring with himself and Kyzoron. After Ozehk explained his story, Wrekan was vaguely intrested in the events of what may soon transpire in the coming future, then ordered Ozehk to hunt down any Toa that is currently on the Northern Continent. Ozehk surprised attack Gennex and Syva after using his Psionic power to pull Eeaon back, stabbing him right through his chest with his Staff, killing the Toa of Ice. As Gennex was about to attack, Ozehk hissing was a cue for the other Elite Rahkshi to arrive and assist him in his conflict with the two Toa. He is currently battling the Toa, along with his Rahkshi bretherns. Abilitles and Traits Being a Rahkshi of Psionics, he has the the following powers: *Creating mental illusions that can deceive the senses *Unleashing mental blasts of energy *Having limited mind-control, though unable to direct a being to do anything against their morals *Controlling/Moving objects by mental force *Detecting/Reading nearby minds **Transmitting the thoughts of one being into another being's mind *Masking one's presence from other lifeforms He is also a rare breed of Rahkshi, as there are no other known Rahkshi of Psionics prior to him. Unlike most Rahkshi, Ozehk also has some characteristics; such as him knowing how to confront his opponents without any orders from a Makuta, and knowing who to attack or not. Tools Ozehk carries the Staff of Psionics, allowing him to focus his Psionic powers through it. Quotes :"HISSSSSSSSSSS!" :"What the... what's he doing???" :"Something bad, I bet...." :―Ozehk, Gennex and Syva, Reign of Terror Trivia *Ozehk is KylerNuva's favorite Rahkshi to write about. Appearance *''Reign of Terror'' (First appearance) *''The Birth of Death'' *''Fear Mission '' Category:Characters Category:User:KylerNuva Category:Rahkshi